Behind Mistake
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: Pertama dia selalu menarik perhatianku, kedua dia salalu misterius, ketiga dia hanya perduli pada kartu tarot sialan itu, dan keempat dia milikku/"Hyuuga Hinata, persiapan dirimu menjadi milikku"/"kartu sepuluh pedang terbalik artinya kebaikan."/"kumohon jauhi diriku." cover upload. the picture is not mine but my editing.
1. Chapter 1

"BEHIND MISTAKE"

ALL CHARACTHER BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

BUT STORY IS MINE.

BE GOOD READER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

"Saat kau mencintainya sebesar apapun kesalahan yang ia buat kau tidak bisa begitu saja berhenti mencintainya"

 **Chapter 1 : Must Be A Good Reason.**

* * *

Aku selalu ingin menyapanya, atau sekedar bertukar senyum dengan gadis itu. Namun, seperti biasa dia selalu misterius dan tertutup yang semakin membuatku penasaran kepadanya gadis dengan surai indigo panjang yang selalu tergerai membuat tanganku gatal untuk mengusap surainya itu dan beriris ungu pucat yang membuatku selalu ingin menatap pantulan diriku dimatanya itu. Sayangnya dia bukan gadis jalang yang hanya kuberikan senyuman maka akan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, dia terlampau manis dan polos untuk menjadi sejalang itu. Lihat itu, dia menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sialan, itu sangat anggun aku benar-benar mendambanya sekarang.

"Oi, dobe berhenti menatapnya sambil menyeringai seperti itu kau terlihat seperti predator."

Suara itu mengusikku yang sedang mengagumi ciptaan indah sang Kami, ku lirik sumber suara itu dan benar saja sahabatku Uchiha brengsek itu entah sejak kapan ada disini.

"Dobe aku bisa membuatmu dekat dengannya."

Sialan, suara itu benar-benar mengusikku sekarang ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadap pemuda itu pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan leptopnya tapi masih sempatnya membuatku naik darah.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Aku berhenti sejenak menatap gadis impianku dan sekarang ku tatap mata hitam legam sahabatku ini.

"Yang mana?" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memang benar pandai memancing emosiku, ku lirik dia sebal dan dengan sekali gerakkan ku tutup leptopnya itu, membuat dia menoleh kesal padaku.

"Katakan sekali lagi, atau ku pastikan malam ini kau tak akan mendapat _jatah_." Dengan santai ku tenggak jus tomat miliknya dan membuatnya kembali menggeram kesal padaku.

"Dia itu perempuan gila. Jika kau ingin mendekat padanya silakan kau usik tarot-tarot miliknya. Harus ada alasan bagus jika kau tertarik padanya dobe." Sahabatku itu merampas gelasnya dari genggamanku dan ku lihat dia langsung menenggak sisa jus tomat itu dalam sekali tenggak.

"Tarot? Maksud mu kartu tarot? Tentu saja, aku punya alasan bagus." Ku angkat sebelah alisku penasaran atau bisa dibilang tertarik dengan topic ini.

"Memang ada berapa definisi tarot di otakmu itu? Cih, baka." Ku lihat ia kembali mendengus meremehkanku sialan betul orang ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" Kini aku kembali menjelajahkan irisku mencari sosok itu, ah yatuhan dia sudah meninggalkan cafeteria ini sekarang.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mengaguminya, sampai tak tau sisi buruknya." Sahabatku itu kali ini berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan cafeteria ini.

Aku pun segera berdiri mengekori dirinya, ah apa itu aku jadi memikirkan ucapan si teme ini? Apa-apaan itu _sisi buruknya_ memang gadisku itu seorang kriminal? Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku begitu mendamba sosok Hyuuga Hinata, yang ku tau aku selalu gelisah saat bertemu dengannya, aku ingat saat pertama kami melakukan kontak mata di toko buku itu dia perempuan pertama yang tak menampakan sorot mata memuja padaku. Bukannya sombong atau apa, jujur saja hampir setiap gadis yang melakukan kontak mata denganku selalu menampakan sorot mata memuja itu. Tapi, tidak dengan dia dia hanya menatapku seolah kami tak kenal sorot mata kosong yang semakin membuatku penasaran. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali kami berada di tempat yang sama aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Bisa saja aku mendekatinya secara terang-terangan namun aku tak melakukkannya aku belum siap untuk mendapatkan sebuah tolokan pertama, aku sangat yakin dia akan menolakku namun kali ini dengan berbekal informasi yang Sasuke-teme berikan aku akan mendekatinya menariknya ke dalam duniaku dan menjadikannya milikku. Hei, Hyuuga Hinata? See you soon.

…

Itu dia, targetku. Dia keluar dari gerbang sekolah kami dengan sedikit tegesah mungkin karena langit sudah menggelap atau karena rintik-rintik halus yang biasa disebut gerimis. Aku menatapnya dari dalam mobilku ini begitu dia sudah cukup jauh mulai ku ikuti dia dengan pelan. Rok biru dongkernya itu sedikit terangkat karena dia berlari cukup kencang. Dan ah apa itu? Dia berhenti dan berjalan mendekati bangunan tua itu? Dia berlindung, mungkin karena hujan? Aku melirik pelan jendela mobilku dan benar saja rintikan halus itu sudah berubah jadi hujan yang cukup lebat.

"Sepertinya Kami-sama memang berpihak padaku." Aku menyeringai memikirkan ide gila yang ada muncul di otakku ini.

Perlahan kembali ku kemudikan mobilku pelan menerobos derasnya hujan ini, begitu mobilku hampir mendekati bangunan tua tempat gadisku berlindung ku buka pintu mobilku dan keluar dari sana. Kalian pikir aku berhujan-hujanan? Tidak, aku mengunakan payung yang ada dimobilku. Ku hampiri dia yang berdiri dengan sebuah buku kecil ditangannya.

"Hujannya turun tiba-tiba ya?" ku sodorkan payung berwarna merahku padanya.

Dia menatapku sejenak dari kacamata minusnya, kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Kau bisa pakai payungku Hyuuga-san." Aku kembali berbicara padanya dengan tangan mengambang diudara sambil memegang sebuah payung.

Seolah aku tak ada dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang ia baca, oh tuhan berilah aku sedikit kesabaran demi gadis impianku. Dia bahkan tak menganggap kehadiranku yang dilakukannya hanya membolak-balik halaman buku itu setiap sepersekian menit, bahkan dia seolah tak terganggu dengan cipratan air hujan. Aku terus menatapnya memperhatikan hal-hal yang ada pada dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia baca sampai dia sebegitunya mengabaikanku? Bahkan jika kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya buku itu tak menarik lihat saja wajahnya yang datar saat membaca itu.

"Berhenti menatapku, berhenti menggangguku, berhenti bersikap seakan kau kenal padaku, dan kumohon pergilah." Akhirnya dia membuka suara meskipun tak menatapku tapi aku cukup senang mendengar suaranya meskipun bukan respon positif yang ia berikan.

"Baiklah Hyuuga-san, aku akan pergi setelah kau menerima payungku ini." Bodoh, sudah jelas dia mengusirku tapi dengan tidak tau malunya aku memaksa dia menerima pemberianku, aku lihat dia hanya diam baiklah ini terpaksa.

Perlahan ku rampas buku yang ada ditangannya, membuatnya menatap datar padaku, ku tarik tangannya bermaksud menaruh payung itu ditangannya sayangnya aku terlalu kencang hingga tasnya itu lepas dari tangannya dan aku hanya dapat melongo melihat barang yang keluar dari tasnya,

Sebuah kartu tarot?

Aku memandangnya curiga, baru kali ini aku kecolongan sesuatu yang penting tentangnya. Sasuke bilang dia perempuan gila dan jika aku mengusik kartu-kartu tidak jelas itu aku dapat mendekat dengannya?

"Kartu sepuluh pedang yang terbalik." Dia bergumam tak jelas tapi aku dapat melihat ia berkeringat dingin. "Kartu itu artinya, kebaikan." Kali ini aku dapat melihat kedua matanya itu terbelalak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada pelan padanya.

Kali ini dia menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya lagi. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, ku mohon jauhi aku." Setelahnya ia memungut kartu itu dan langsung berlari menerobos hujan. Aku memperhatikan punggung kecil yang menjauh itu, punggung yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat.

Aku tersenyum miring, tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan untuk mendekat padanya perlahan aku kembali membuka payung itu dan berjalan menuju mobilku.

"Hyuuga Hinata, persiapkan dirimu untuk besok." Aku menyeringai layaknya orang gila saat scenario jahat itu muncul di otakku.

* * *

Maafkan a

uthor setiap buat fic latarnya selalu sekolah=D btw, seragamnya naruhina disini sama kaya seragam sekolah Yukiatsu dan Tsuruko di anime AnoHana ya. **Bukan** karena roknya biru dongker Hinata masih smp. Uw, see u next chp.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bad Start

_Setiap kesalahan memiliki alasan dibalik keberadaannya – Orihime Yoshizuki._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Aku berlari sekencang yang ku bisa melewati derasnya hujan sore itu, hujan yang turun tiba-tiba di musim panas. Hujan yang menjadi awal ketakutanku.

Aku, Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun berkehidupan biasa namun tiba-tiba semua kehidupanku berubah saat kartu itu menunjukan sesuatu padaku.

Kartu? Ya kartu tarot warisan Ibuku, aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Ibuku. Kartu-kartu itu selalu bercerita padaku apa yang telah terjadi, apa yang sedang terjadi, dan apa yang akan terjadi. Lucu, kemampuan seperti itu ku dapatkan secara tak sengaja setelah menangisi kematian keluargaku mataku tiba-tiba tak dapat melihat dan saat pertama kali melihat yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah kartu itu, kartu yang menceritakan padaku bahwa keluargaku telah tiada. Dari sana, dari hari itu aku selalu bersamanya bersama kartu-kartu itu.

Ini kali pertamanya aku melihat kartu itu, kartu 10 pedang. Kartu itu memiliki dua arti jika kartu itu dalam posisi terbalik berarti kebaikan tapi jika dalam posisi sebenarnya berarti kehancuran. Dan aku melihatnya dalam posisi terbalik yang berarti kebaikan, sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah melihat atau merasakan apapun yang bernama kebaikan itu.

Jika aku masih hidup sampai saat ini bukan karena kebaikan orang, tapi karena kerja keras nenekku selama ini. Semenjak kematian Ayah, Ibu, dan Adikku aku tinggal bersama kerabat Ibuku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai nenekku sendiri.

Itu rumahku, ah tidak rumah Nenek Chiyo yang selama ini merawatku. Rumah yang terletak di Tokyo tepatnya di distrik Chiyoda.

"Tadaima." Aku mengucap salam tanda kepulanganku, sambil bergegas menutup pintu kembali begitu Nenek Chiyo menmbukanya. Memang, kami terbiasa mengunci pintu dan jarang sekali membukanya bahkan jika seseorang mengetuk pintu aku dan Nenek Chiyo terbiasa mengintip dari celah gorden sebelum membuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Hinata- _chan_." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum kecil padaku sebelum kembali ke kursi goyangnya dan kembali merajut.

" _Baa-san_ sedang merajut syal? Apa ada pesanan?" Aku meletakan tasku pada kursi kayu di ruang tengah sebelum menghampiri nenek Chiyo yang sedang sibuk dengan jarum dan benang-benang.

"Ya, tahun ini keluarga kaya memesan syal untuk musim dingin. Dan harus selesai saat musim gugur tiba." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum padaku sambil melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya. "Makanlah sayang, ada kare juga ocha dingin di meja." Dia menunjuk meja disudut ruangan yang tertutupi tudung makanan.

"Terima kasih _Baa-san_ tapi aku belum lapar." Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan mendekati tangga. " _Baa-san_ jangan terlalu lelah. Biarkan, aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya." Dan setelahnya aku menaiki satu per satu anak tangga

"Ya sayang, istirahatlah dulu. Aku yakin kau lelah."

Aku hanya dapat mendengar suara lirih khas manusia di usia senja miliknya saat aku sudah berada di lantai dua rumah ini.

Ini ruangan yang aku tempati sejak tiga tahun terakhir, hanya kamar biasa. Terdiri dari ranjang kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan, sebuah lemari pakaian, dan meja belajar yang berisi buku-buku.

Aku mendekati meja belajar itu dan membuka laci yang ada disana. Sebuah pigura yang menampilkan potret kebersaman keluargaku.

"Kaa-san, apapun yang terjadi. Aku yakin kau selalu menjagaku." Aku mengusap lembut foto itu, jangan kira aku menangis. Aku sudah cukup kuat tentang ini, seolah air mataku selalu habis untuk hal seperti ini.

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang begitu sampai di kamarku, kamar yang di dominasi warna biru langit dan sejumlah _furniture_ mahal hasil pilihan ibuku. Pandanganku fokus pada layar _smartphone_ ku yang berbalut _case_ berwarna putih. Di layar itu tertampang fotonya, foto gadis bersurai idigo panjang dengan poni rata yang matanya berlapis lensa kacamata. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata gadis manis yang entah sejak kapan menarik perhatianku. Siang tadi, adalah pertama kali aku dapat berbicara dengannya kesan pertamaku adalah manis dan misterius dia wanita pertama yang berhasil menolakku yang berhasil membuatku berusaha lebih untuk mendapatkan wanita.

Jika kalian bertanya dari mana aku mendapat fotonya, aku mengambilnya dari salah satu akun sosial medianya yang di privat, dengan modal kecerdasan ilmu teknologi dan kode-kode pemrograman yang mengesalkan aku dapat menguasai baca; _Hacker_ akunnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa semengagumkan ini Hinata?" Aku bergumam parau sambil terus menatapi foto cantiknya itu. "Lihat saja Hinata, besok kau akan menjadi milikku."

Aku mulai membuka aplikasi telepon dan menelpon seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya sahabatku.

"Halo _Teme_." Begitu sambungan telpon dijawab aku langsung saja mengeluarkan suara merduku padanya.

"Ck, kali ini apa yang kau mau _dobe_?" Dia, Uchiha Sasuke berdecak kesal saat mendengar suaraku.

"Apa kau mau gadis dari Sapporo _teme_? Gadis dari wilayah dingin biasanya punya nafsu tinggi untuk di hangatkan."

" _To the point,_ _baka-dobe."_ Suaranya kali ini lebih rendah, dia terpancing umpanku ternyata.

"Gampang saja, kau hanya tinggal mengumpulkan seluruh murid saat istirahat besok dan kalau bisa kau harus memasang pengeras suara."

"Cih, hal sebegitu mudahnya saja meminta tolong. Jadi, apa rencanamu kali ini?" Dia mencibirku lagi, namun si sialan itu masih penasaran.

"Ya, hanya sedikit drama yang membuat gadisku menjadi milikku." Aku mengusap-usap daguku seolah ada janggut disana.

"Dia bebahaya _dobe_ walaupun ukurannya besar tapi dia terlalu seram."

"Berisik. Lakukan yang ku mau, jika ingin wanita Sapporo." Dengan sekali sentuhan ku putuskan sambungan telpon kami.

* * *

Aku tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama pagi ini. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau dan khawatir pagi ini, tarot tidak pernah salah dan tak pernah menipuku. Namun kali ini Aku berharap tarot salah, biarkan saja salah daripada Aku harus menerima sesuatu yang dinamakan kebaikan itu. Aku menatap sekali lagi pantulan diriku, surai indigo yang ku biarkan tergerai seperti biasa dengan kacamata yang ku gunakan sudah cukup untukku dan seragam yang tentu saja rapih karena Chiyo- _Baasan_ selalu menyetrika seragamku.

Aku mengambil _totebag_ milikku yang berwarna hitam, membuka resleting tasnya dan memeriksa isinya. Dua buku tulis dan sebuah kamus juga tempat pensil, sudah lengkap pikirku. Tapi, sebuah kotak kertas menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Hari ini, tidak akan ada tarot." Aku bergumam dengan tangan tergerak mengeluarkan kotak berisi kartu tarot dari dalam tasku.

Setelah merasa cukup, Aku segera keluar dari kamarku menuruni satu per satu anak tangga sebelum mencapai lantai dasar.

"Hinata? Sudah ingin berangkat?" Chiyo _Baa-san_ yang sedang menyajikan sarapan mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Iya _Baa-san,_ hari ini aku ingin lebih cepat sampai di sekolah." Aku hanya menjawab seadanya sambil memakai sepatu hitamku.

" _Baa-san_ sudah menyiapkan _pancake_ dengan lelehan madu dan susu vanila kesukaanmu, nikmatilah." Chiyo _Baa-san_ menyodorkan piring dan cangkir kecil yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang masih mengepul itu.

"Terima kasih _Baa-san."_ Aku memotong _pancake_ dengan potongan buah berry diatasnya kemudian memasukan kedalam mulut dengan tergesah begitu gigitan keempat Aku segera menghabiskan susu yang masih panas ke dalam mulutku. " _Itekimasu_." Setelah mengatakannya Aku segera mendekati pintu dan menjauhi rumah kecil itu.

* * *

"Tuan muda, ayo bangun."

Suara maid cantik itu mengganggu nyamannya tidurku, dengan setengah nyawa yang melekat aku bangkit dari nyamannya ranjangku, dan segera mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sudut kamar sebelum memasuki _bathroom_ pribadiku.

Setelah ritwal mandiku selesai, dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangku aku berjalan mendekati cerminku menatap pantulan diriku yang masih setengah telanjang disana sekaligus mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjalani rutinitas setiap hari.

Jika dibandingkan dengan keturunan jepang yang biasanya berkulit putih bersih, aku berkulit _tan_ eksotis dengan bola mata sewarna langit siang. Aku selalu bersyukur terlahir dengan segala kemewahan yang dimiliki keluargaku apalagi aku ini anak tunggal, otomatis sejak kecil keinginanku selalu terpenuhi.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi merah juga celana biru gelap lengkap dengan ikat pinggang kulit khas Miho Gakuen.

Mengambil tas hitamku dan kemudian memakai sepatu hitamku sebelum menuruni anak tangga untuk melakukan rutinitas memuakkan khas keluarga bangsawan.

Aku menyebarkan sorot pandang safirku dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan surai merah yang digulung juga pria dengan surai pirang berjambang. Keduanya tampak sibuk sendiri, Ibuku sibuk dengan _tab_ nya sedangkan Ayahku dia sibuk dengan berkas dan pena. Bahkan di meja makan mereka tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

Aku menarik kursi makanku hingga berderit bergesekan dengan lantai marmer ini. Ibu sedikit mendogak menatapku sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ohayou Naru- _kun_." Sapa ibuku, seperti biasa Ibu mampu menjalankan dua peran sekaligus sebagai wanita karrir dan sebagai Ibu.

"Ohayou _Kaa-san_." Aku mengeluarkan suara khas ku saat dirumah, bisa dibilang aku ini seorang dengan kepribadian ganda. Jika di sekolah aku dapat bersikap layaknya _troublemaker_ namun prestasi tetap terjaga beda lagi dengan dirumah, dirumah ini aku layaknya seorang abdi yang patuh pada Tuannya.

Tuannya? Ya, Tuan. Bagiku Kushina Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze adalah Tuan sedangkan aku adalah abdi mereka.

Yang mereka lakukan sepanjang hidupku hanya memerintahku dan seperti abdi patuh aku hanya melakukannya tanpa berkomentar ataupun mengeluh.

"Bagaimana sekolah Mu?" Ayahku mengesap kopinya pelan sebelum bertanya padaku.

"Baik." Aku hanya bergumam pelan sambil menyuap roti berselai keju yang telah ku potong.

"Bagus." Ayah berkomentar seadanya dan kembali menatap kertas bematerai juga penanya.

"Hari ini Sakura akan datang untuk festival _Hanabi._ Kau bisa menjemputnya?" Ibuku bertanya atau lebih tepatnya memerintahku sambil menuangkan teh beraroma melati pada cangkirku.

"Tentu." Bodoh, sebodoh inikah diriku? Padahal aku bisa saja menolak mereka juga tak akan keberatan karena banyak supir yang menganggur di mansion Namikaze, di Uzukaze _boutique,_ bahkan di Namikaze Corp.

"Kau anak yang baik." Entah itu sebuah pujian atau penghargaan yang jelas aku muak dengan ini.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya. _Tou-san, Kaa-san_ _Ittekimasu."_ Dengan sekali gerak aku ber- _ojigi_ sebelum menjauhi ruang makan.

Hanya anggukan kepala yang diberikan sebagai jawaban salamku.

* * *

Naruto bersandar pada dinding bercat abu-abu itu, sejak tadi ia tidak melihat gadis itu, gadis yang nasibnya akan berubah mulai hari ini. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap gerbang besi yang masih terbuka lebar itu.

" _Dobe."_ Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tersentak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Naruto hanya menyahut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah datang. Dia di kelasnya sekarang." Sasuke _-Teme-_ menunjuk kelas 3-A dengan dagu lancipnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Secepat kilat ku tolehkan kepalaku sambil melirik kelas 3-A itu.

"Hn." Dia hanya bergumam tak jelas menjawabku.

" _Teme,_ buat dia keluar kelas." Setelah mengatakannya dengan secepat kilat aku menuju kelasku. _"Hari ini kau akan jadi milikku, Hinata."_

Sasuke membrengut dengan kesal ia menjalankan kakinya menuju kelas di ujung lantai dasar ini.

"Sumimasen, Hyuuga Hinata diminta menemui Kakashi- _Sensei_." Dan setelahnya aku segera meninggalkan kelas asing ini.

Hinata yakin sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini, demi tuhan dia hanya mengharapkan semuanya tak seburuk yang ia kira. Dengan pelan Hinata bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang guru tempat seseorang menunggunya.

Setelah memastikan gadisnya masuk perangkap dengan cepat Naruto mendekati kelas gadis itu.

"Sumimasen, semuanya di harapkan menuju lapangan." Naruto berteriak lantang di pucuk pintu kelas sebelum menyingkir.

Dengan decakan malas dan hentakan kesal beberapa murid berjalan keluar kelas beberapa siswi tampak menggenggam _Uchiwa_ sebagai penangkal panasnya matahari di _natsu_ kali ini.

Naruto menyeringai lebar dengan sekali gerak ia menyabarkan kertas lengkap dengan tarot di laci meja siswa. Naruto tau ini bodoh tapi ia yakin akan berhasil setelah semua meja kecuali meja Hinata mendapat kartu tarot ia segera maletakkan kardus pembungkus tarot itu di dalam tas Hinata begitu merasa pekerjaannya sempurna ia segera meninggalkan kelas ini.

"Ck, apa-apaan ini." Matsuri salah satu siswa yang berada di lapangan berdecak kesal sambil terus mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita ke kelas saja." Yukata gadis lainnya menyahuti dengan kesal sebelum berjalan memasuki bangunan sekolah kembali.

Hinata memasuki kelas dengan perasaan bingung Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang cuti musim panas sudah pasti ini bentuk kebaikan yang pertama memang tak buruk, namun kali ini kelasnya kosong jelas ini bentuk kebaikan yang kedua. Hinata memilih duduk di bangkunya dan segera meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan helaian indigo miliknya.

* * *

Matsuri dan Yukata langsung mendudukan dirinya begitu sampai di kelas tangan keduanya masih aktif mengipasi diri sendiri.

"Sekolah musim panas memang menyebalkan." Matsuri langsung menghempaskan dirinya mencari titik tersejuk didalam kelas ini.

"Kau benar." Yukata menyahuti dengan malas. "Aku akan memesan _Kakigōri_." Tangannya tergerak menyentuh laci mejanya mencari ponsel miliknya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Yukata melambaikan kertas ia temukan di laci mejanya.

"Apa?" Matsuri menoleh pada Yukata yang sangat berisik menurutnya. "Surat cinta!" matanya berbinar memandang kertas yang ada ditangan Yukata. "Aku pasti dapat." Dengan cepat Matsuri menjelajahi permukaan laci mejanya dan tersenyum lebar menemukan kertas yang sama persis dengan milik Yukata.

"Mari buka bersama." Dengan cengiran khasnya Yukata bergumam sambil menyentuh pundak Matsuri pelan.

"Boleh juga." Matsuri terkikik pelan menyahuti Yukata.

" _Kau itu terlalu banyak bicara. Berkomunikasi lah dengan baik juga bersabarlah itu membuatmu lebih baik, wanita bar."_ Matsuri menggeram marah ia meremas kertas itu tanpa sadar, membuat sebuah kartu dibalik kertas itu terjatuh. Kartu tarot bergambar pertapa. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

" _Kau itu tidak adil, hanya berteman dengan gadis kaya. Sering menuduh tanpa bukti kau juga berprasanka buruk pada semua orang."_ Yukata memajukan bibirnya tak suka seperti Matsuri ia juga mencengkram kertas itu hingga berpola bundar. Dan kartu kembali jatuh sebuah kartu tarot bergambar timbangan yang berarti keadilan. "Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat melakukan ini."

"Kau benar."

"Hei, kalian dapat juga?" Matsuri berdiri dan melemparkan kertas yang sudah membola itu.

"Ya." Deidara pria _nyetrik_ itu mengangguk tak suka.

"Hanya orang aneh yang dapat melakukan ini." Dengan kesal Yukata melempar tatapan membunuhnya ke sudut ruangn tempat Hinata bergelut nyaman di mejanya.

"Hei Hyuuga." Dengan geram Matsuri mencengkram bahu Hinata hingga gadis itu tersentak.

"Ya Matsuri- _san?_ " Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan dengan cahaya yang baru diterima irisnya.

"Tak usah berlaga polos. Jika tak suka pada kami semua jujur saja, tak perlu dengan surat dan kartu sialan itu." Yukata mendorong bangku Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terhempas jatuh.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Hinata mendongak menatap mata beberapa manusia yang mengitimidasinya dengan tatapan.

"Hei, disini di sekolah ini manusia dnegan kartu aneh seperti ini hanya dirimu." Matsuri melemparkan beberapa lembar kartu tarot dan semua jatuh tepat di depan Hinata.

"Pertapa dengan posisi terbalik berarti komunikasi yang tak baik, kartu keadilan yang berarti keadilan." Hinata tanpa sadar mengucapkan kemampuannya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan.

"Lihat? Hanya dengan satu kali tatapan kau dapat mengerti artinya." Deidara mencengkram dagu Hinata kesal.

"Sialan , jika aku tak memiliki kemampuan komunikasi yang baik memang kenapa?" Matsuri menarik surai Hinata hingga kacamata gadis itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kita apakan dia?" Yukata mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya dan memainkan gunting itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Potong rambutnya. Buat dia mengingat kita selamanya." Dengan sekali tarikan Matsuri menarik gunting itu dari tangan Yukata dan dengan sigap Deidara mengisolasi pergerkaan berontak Hinata.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Hinata menejerit histeris begitu gunting itu mendekat. Seolah tuli, semua orang tak memperdulikan itu.

Tinggal beberapa senti sebelum gunting itu mengenai surai warisan dari sang ibu, Hinata memejamkan matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata ia hanya mengutuk semua yang terjadi dalam hatinya.

Dan saat gunting itu berhasil memotong beberapa helai surainya Hinata semakin terisak dan berharap ada keajaiban yang membantunya.

"Hei, sejak kapan ada bully di sekolah kita?"

Setelah suara pangeran sekolah muncul semua terhenti namun tidak dengan Naruto ia mendekati sudut ruangan tempat _eksekusi_ bagi surai Hinata.

Memungut beberapa helaian indigo yang berserakan di lantai dan tersenyum miring.

"Terlalu cantik untuk dipotong." Dan dengan sekali tarikan ia menarik Hinata dari sudut ruangan ini. _"Sempurna, semua seperti yang kumau."_

* * *

 _2440 words dalam 2 jam. haha ini emang sifat ori ketik kilat dan langsung up tanpa edit jadi maafkan dengan kehancuran di fic ini. sebenarnya waktu luang semenjak jam 12 tapi sibuk edit cover untuk fic ini, yuk di liat wkwk. pertama kali pake cover untuk fic jadi entahlah gimana hasil cover itu._

 _hope u like first chap from behind mistake._

 _with love, Orihime Yoshizuki._


	3. NOTICE

p style="text-align: center;"NOTICE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHalo semua, apa kabar? Adakah yang nunggu cerita ori? Oke, semua cerita akan di revisi dan di publish ulang di wattpad dalam waktu 2×24 jam dari sekarang di akun orihime yoshizuki. Jadi, stay on your Watty!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWith love, orihime yoshizuki./strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

NOTICE

Haloooo, selamat malam. Karena aku baru sempat melihat email dan membaca review kalian semua aku minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan user name wattpad ku.

Find me on wattpad at **CLEORAIN** atau melalui link ini user/Cleorain dan jangan lupa untuk follow, semua cerita akan di publish ulang di sana. Thank you all.

With love, orihime yoshizuki.


End file.
